come back
by Ljuba
Summary: this will be a part of one of my other story...but I want to share it with you now...enjoy I hope and please Review!


Demeter was sitting next to her mate.

He was laying on a bed in the Hospital.

She tried another time to reach his mind.

She started to speak to him, into his lost thoughts

"_I don't know if you can understand me, love_

_but I still try, all of us is trying to take you out"_

Three month had pass without a signal of his recovery.

Demeter stud every day beside his bed.

Sometimes she fell asleep near him and spend even the night at his side.

All their family were worried for them, but she couldn't help.

She had to stay close to him, she knew he needed her.

"_you know? Jamima and Electra come every day._

_They stay near you, petting your fur, playing with their friends next to you._

_The kittens think that you could wake up if you heard their laughs."_

A single tear run on her face

"_Also Tugger come. He sit next to you for hours. Sometime he is joining by Margue_

_but the most he come alone._

_One time I fell asleep while I was sitting here._

_Hhe come and put me on the next bed"_

She smiled remembering

"_he covered me with some blanket and then he sat next to you._

_I woke up but I still pretend to be asleep to let him talking with you._

_He start to tell you about the day he has, then he remembered some thing of your childhood,_

_It was so sweet, honey!"_

She gently put a kiss on his lips

He still didn't move.

* * *

Darkness, no sound, no voice, none.

He was alone.

Alone...

no, not alone.

Something was there.

He looked around.

"who are you?" he asked

an evil laugh come from nowhere and from everywhere.

"show you!" he ordered

Then a dark cloud come out from the darkness.

How he could see a dark thing in the dark??

"you are in the nowhere" the cloud said

He remembered that voice and a shiver run onto his back.

"what do you want?" he asked

"you!" replied the cloud

"why?"

"because you took me away from the living word, and now you will join me"

"where we are?" he asked

The cloud laughed "in the realm between the living word and the word of souls"

"and you are keeping me here?" he asked

"you have no other place where you can go" replied his enemy

That wasn't the answer he want.

Then the cloud _jumped_ on him.

He begin to choked, he could choke?!

He wasn't a soul there?

He jumped back, and found that it was simple.

He had just to want to go away from the cloud and he was.

"you can jump all you want, but I too can do what I want forever" the cloud said for his confusion.

"what?" he asked but the thing _run_ over him.

Again he escaped it.

"this will be funny" said the cloud and then it start to laugh hysterically at him.

"_Dad?"_

He frozen, what's was that?

"_Daddy" _

another voice reached him.

He know these voices, but why he couldn't remember who were them?

"_Dad I know you could here me!" _said the first voice

"_Daddy lets go to play"_ said the second

"no" yelled the cloud jumping on him

He backed of, the thing hit him.

Then he dodged another attack.

"_hey big bro, how are you today?" _

another voice come out from nowhere

"what?" he asked "what are you?"

"_hey big bro I know you are somewhere here, come out" _joked the third voice

Tears began to come onto his face.

Why he was crying?

"_I know you can do it,_

_woke up, my angel"_

A fourth voice come in, and his heart (did he had a heart here?) stopped for a minute.

"_please honey, come back to me"_

A sudden realization come into his mind

The cloud screamed and run on him, but a light come from nowhere and hit it.

"go away" said a calm voice.

The cloud retreated and he stared to a beautiful vision.

The vision was a bright anthropomorphic figure.

He couldn't said if the figure was a he or a she.

"it doesn't matter" said the figure with a voice that was both paternal and maternal.

He looked at the figure's face, there was a smile, a motherly smile on it.

He chose to think of that vision as a she.

She wasn't an human, but neither a jellice or another life form. It was as she was all of them and nothing of them.

His head started to spin

"you could understand if you see _who _I am" she said

He looked at her, realizing who she was

"Everlasting cat" he whispered

She nodded "and more than that" she said

"why are you making that honor to me?" he asked bowing in front of her

"because you sacrificed your life for my children" she said

"is what I did?" he asked

"yes, don't you remember?" she asked and suddenly his memories come back.

Yes he fought to protect his own people and the human tribe from that demon.

"I'm dead?" he asked

"no" she said "but your wounds were serious and you are in coma"

"oh" he said

"do you want to come back?" she asked "that would hurt you, your body hasn't recover yet"

He looked at her, not knowing what to do.

"_Dad"_

"_Daddy"_

there were children's laughs

"_hei bro"_

a warm feeling touched him

"_please Munk, I need you"_

"Dem" he whispered

He raised his head and looked into the Goddess eyes

"yes I want" he said

She smiled at him

"so be it"

* * *

Demeter sighed and looked down at him

"_I know you can do it._

_Wake up, my angel._

_Jamima and Electra missed you, _

_they need a father._

_Please Munk, **I** need you"_

She kissed his forehead and turned to go out of the chamber.

On the door she frozen

A little sound of sheets picked her ears.

She slowly turned back.

She sow Munku's head trembled and his eyes twitched.

"Jenny!" she yelled

She hurried beside him

"Munk" she called

She grabbed his paw and gently stoked his handsome face.

"I know you can do it" she said

Then blue eyes met emerald ones.

* * *

Demeter was laying beside him, finally in their bed.

She was holding him the closest possible to her. He was asleep with his face hidden into her neck.

"_it was difficult, Munk"_ she thought

"_I thought I almost lost you,_

_I despaired to have you back._

_But now I'm here, beside you_

_holding you into my arms, _

_listening to your now strong and calm breathing_

_Munk I want to say you a thing_

_I'm glad that you are my mate._

_I love you"_

_

* * *

_**this is a little story I write, I'll put it into a more long one. (I think it'll be into my other story_) but I want to share it....please review!_**_  
_


End file.
